mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Bo Jackson
Bobbo "Bo" Jackson is a character in ''Bully'', and was a member of the Jocks at Dixmor Academy. He was also a contestant in Total Drama: The Billion Bucks Multiverse Tour. Role in game Bo's largest role in the game is his participation in the cutscene in "The Gym is On Fajah'", where he somewhat hypocritically refers to Jimmy Hopkins as a "bully". In this scene, he and Bob are "protected" from Jimmy's "abuse" by Alphonse Burton. He has another speaking line in a cutscene where he threatens Jimmy and sends the Jocks on him after Jimmy harasses the Bullworth Bullhorns' mascot, implying he holds a rather large position in the group. He also helps Ted Thompson and Damon West vandalise the library during the school-wide riot. He plays on the jocks' dodgeball team and is the third leader of the clique after Thompson and West. Quotes Personality and traits Bo shares his name with the multi-sport athlete Bo Jackson. It's all pure coincidence, guys. His number on the football team is 00 (not to be confused with Ted's number, 0, nop not at all). His position on the team is a halfback - he has the frame for it, and his namesake also played halfback. He strongly desires to be quarterback and is openly planning on going for it after Ted Thompson graduates or on another school if he graduates first. He's not too fond of Dixmor Academy, and claims he'll switch schools if he doesn't make QB next year. More than the other Jocks, Bo values his education, though he seems to struggle with English class, possibly because he can't take the class seriously due to Lionele Galloway's drunk nature, as referenced in his dialogue. He also treasures his relationship with his parents, calling them regularly, specifically his mother. He also goes protesting against fascist groups with his father. He's as violent and aggressive as the other Jocks, but similarly to Parker Ogilvie of the Preppies, his underlying nature seems to be that of a decent guy. He dislikes Jimmy Hopkins at first, however, as he can be heard muttering about Jimmy under his breath at times and considers him to be a big jerk. However, at the end of the game, he reconsiders his thoughts on Jimmy. If Jimmy has a good faction standing with the Jocks, he acts very nervous around Jimmy and begs to be left alone. Bo is the older brother of Lance and Gloria, since they share the same skin colour and surname, and they are all "intelligent" so to speak. Bo even mentions he will protect Gloria in one of his quotes. Bo and Lance look similar in the face, and both have a slight ebonics accent. Total Drama:TBBMT Even here, Bo can be described as a "decent chap". While he can at times look intimidating, his true demeanour is not really that as long as you don't bother him too much. He tries his best to be a sensitive guy and very compassionate and kind to those around him. He often tends to cry or overreact to many minor situations. Despite Jackson being a friend of Thompson's back in the school in the show they don't interact much at all for some reason. He loves animals, and has adopted one during his time on the show. Unfortunately, they don't always (never) return his affections. Many of Bo's encounters with animals end with one side sustaining injury. His compassionate behaviour has made him one of the most popular competitors amongst the cast. He sometimes can be too sensitive and easily frightened, which interferes with his challenge performances but only for a little while. Jackson holds his mother in one of the highest authorities, crediting her for making him the way he is and names her the reason he went jock. She is also responsible for a huge decision Bo once had to make, but never talks about it. He also claims to loves cooking. Trivia *Jackson's voice actor Jason Fuchs also voiced Kid Cougar in Red Dead Revolver. Gallery Art_Jocks.jpg|Jacky besides Ted. Jocks_draw.jpg|Jackson in middle of Kirby and Mandi. Jaksin_walkin'.png|Bo walking the walk. Jakson.jpg|Bo skating. Jakson_yearbook.png|Bo's yearbook photo. Bo_jakson.jpg|The real Bo Jackson after this Bo is named. Category:Characters Category:Bully Category:Total Drama contestants Category:African-American Category:Teenagers Category:Good Guys/Bad Guys Category:Redeemed Villains